Wait What?
by ChildOfTheGods12
Summary: Carlos is staying with Cecil until he can find his own place, and he's still getting used to Cecil's strange habits. When he walks in on Cecil brushing his hair, he spots something weird. What is it? Why is Cecil hiding it? Who knows. Will he find out? (One shot! No romance but is implied.)


Wait... What...?

Cecil x Carlos.

Narrator- A new face had come to Night Vale. A scientist with dark toned skin, wavy brown hair with a few grey strands around his temples, had come to study Night Vale and its citizens. Since he had no home, he decided to stay with the spokesman of Night Vales talk show, Cecil Gershwin Palmer.

[Carlos wakes up early in the morning and crawls out of his bed that sat next to Cecil's own bed. He noticed that Cecil wasn't in his bed, it was neatly made, and it was purple just like Cecil's glasses, and tattoos, and ties, and socks that he wears almost daily. He put on his favourite plaid shirt, blue jeans and his white lab coat and pulls his hair up into a short ponytail. He went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee.]

Carlos: Cecil, Why is the coffee pot filled with a glowing green gel?

[Cecil calls from the bathroom] Cecil: Do NOT touch it Carlos! Slowly back away and never think of it again!

[Carlos rolls his eyes, he always thought Cecil's strange behaviour was because of the enforced law in this weird city, but maybe it was because of all the tall tales that are told to "not be true" in this city.]

Cecil: Carlos! Could you possibly bring me my glasses on the nightstand?

[Carlos went over to the nightstand in the bedroom and then headed to the restroom. He walks in and sees Cecil brushing his two toned hair, (blond with his bangs dyed a faint purple), and he caught a glimpse of something on Cecil's forehead.]

Carlos: There's something on your forehead, Cecil.

[Cecil turns and looks at Carlos.] Cecil: No there isn't, I haven't seen anything on my forehead when I was brushing my hair just then.

Carlos: Well you didn't have your glasses on, Cecil. You couldn't see anything. Now, let's see what on your forehead.

[He reaches towards the lock of hair that covers his forehead but Cecil slumps back and pushes Carlos' hand away.] Cecil: I tell you Carlos, it is nothing.

[Carlos, a scientist peeved by not knowing, decided to pursue the answer of what's on Cecil's head.] Carlos: Come one, Cecil. You won't show your favourite scientist..?

[Cecil's face somewhat heat up, but he shakes his head.] Cecil: It's nothing, I promise.

Carlos: If it's nothing, then why are you not showing me to prove me wrong?

[Cecil blinks, then quickly runs from the bathroom, making a game of it, Carlos runs after his bunk mate. He chases him around the couch, and jumps over the lounging chair. He chases him into the kitchen, backing Cecil into the corner between the fridge and the wall, but Cecil being Cecil, he slips underneath him, going in between his legs, but fate may have it, his glasses fell off, and not having enough time to retrieve them, he is forced to run without them. He trips on the coffee table, stumbles over the rug and inevitably falls just in front of the bed. Carlos takes his chance, and holds his hands above his his head. Cecil squirms trying to get Carlos off of him. Carlos pulls the lock of hair out of his face, and sees a third, violet coloured eye on his forehead. Carlos sits up and blinks, letting go of Cecil's hands.]

Cecil: ... I didn't want you to know...

[He wasn't surprised, nothing made sense in this city, it'd only make sense if Cecil, the only one seemingly normal man in Night Vale, had some anomalies.] Carlos: It's interesting, you having three eyes. I'll admit, I finally understand your obsession with the colour purple. It works with your ... Erm... Eye.

[Cecil's face somewhat heats up, he reaches up and places a hand near his third eye.]

Cecil: Um... Thank you...

[Carlos smiles] Carlos: though I will admit, I am quite curious on how you have three eyes. Were you born like this?

[He gets off Cecil and sits on the bed, looking down at him as he transitions to a sitting position with his legs tucked underneath him.]

Cecil: Yeah, I was born here in Night Vale, so I was born with three eyes. Why?

[Not knowing how to explain that having three eyes were not natural, he slides off the bed and sits next to Cecil, placing a hand on his shoulder.]

Carlos: It's not... Normal for having three eyes, Cecil. But, I'll admit, that your eyes are very beautiful.

[Cecil raises a hand and insecurely places a hand over his third eye.] Cecil: Really...?

[Carlos nods and takes Cecil's hand away from his eye]

Carlos: Nothing is normal here, but I'll admit this, your the closest to normal I've ever seen.

[A smile forms on his face as he stands up, pulling Carlos to his feet.]

Cecil: Thanks Carlos, now, I really have to go. I'll be late for my show!

[he runs off, leaving Carlos smiling. Cecil really was a weird guy, but he was at least somewhat human compared to the other... "People" of this city, Like old woman Josie, or The Mayor, or the hooded figures, or that floating cat he has in his men's room at the radio station. Carlos smiles and heads out, going to his laboratory just next to Jim's Tacos]

The End. (A/N: Cecil and Carlos don't officially start dating until episode 26 so at this point, seeing it is the very beginning of the podcasting, that Cecil is in love with Carlos but not yet dating him, as he will be in the nonexistent future, that will not be coming in a year, if there even is a year from now.)

(Also, if you didn't notice already, anything in the "[ ]" where actions done by the characters. )


End file.
